The life continues
by rosazul
Summary: This is a Love history Shaoran x Yue (Yaoi) What happen when sakura dies? I'm sorry, as you will see my English is not good, but I hope you enjoy my fic.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

Since five years ago Sakura and Shaoran were supporting a beautiful relationship. Now when they were 18 years old, they had taken the happy decision to got marry and to go away from Japan and to live in Hong Kong, but there was something that was worrying Sakura so much.

She knew that her brother Tuoya and Yukito were in love, and for some time they were supporting "privately" a relationship, but if she was going away of Japan, the guards of the Cards, Yue and Kerberos, would have to go away with her. Then, without saying anything to Shaoran, she decided to use the letter of the Return and to return to the past to speak with Reed Clow.

Magician Clow?

Who you are girl?

I am Sakura Kinomoto and I come from the future. Now I am the master of the Clow Cards and I have turned them into Sakura Cards.

Mmmm, I see. And what is what you wish?

Well, actually I have a problem and I would be grateful you to help me.

What does it about, asked Clow

Sakura told Clow her problem hoping that he should have some solution.

Ok Sakura. There exists a way of separating two personalities of Yue, but it is very dangerous, since if you do not do well the conjuration, you might die, or Yue would disappear forever.

Sakura thought it for a moment, but she had confidence great in herself, so she asked Clow to teach her the spell. On having returned to his house, she asked Yukito to turn into Yue since she needed to speak with him: Yue, Shaoran and I are going to got marry, and we are going to go away of Japan in some time, nevertheless, I do not want to separate Yukito from my brother since I know that they are in love, but I would like to know if you also love my brother.

No, I don't love him, and my duty is to be with you because you are the master of the Cards.

Did you know that there is a way to separate you from Yukito?

It did? I did not know that. Said Yue very surprised.

Yes. Would you like that we trying it?

I do not know: Can you really do it?

I think so, said Sakura

And what implications would it have for you, for Yukito and for myself? Because I don't believe that it is so easy to do.

Actually it is not easy, but I can do it. The truth is that I returned to the past and Clow thought me the spell to do that. But there exists the possibility that you disappear (Sakura said sadly)

You are my mistress. I have felt that this situation has you worried for a long time. I trust in you, so let's do it.

Sakura was very satisfied - Thank you very much Yue. Then we are going to do it.

now?

Yes, why not?

Are not you going to warn anybody? Asked him

I don't think so. Too many people would make me nervous

I don't believe that it is a good idea; At least you should call Kerberos

Don't worry; He's gone to eating pays at Tomoyo's house. You'll se that everything will be ok and they all will have a great surprise.

Ok. What do I have to do?

Only think in that you want to separate of Yukito and I will do the rest

And saying this, Sakura extracted her magic stick and started saying the spell.

But something was wrong; because the energy of Sakura was absorbed by Yue without none of them could do anything. Little by little Sakura was weakening more and more until she became unconscious. Then an enormous explosion of light covered Yue.

This is the first chapter of this history. I'm, sorry because my English is not good. Originally the history was written in Spanish but I wrote this version to Phantomness. I hope you can understand all, and sorry again for all mistakes that you might find.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well this is the second chapter of my history. I hope you enjoy it. Please send reviews. I will thank all your comments to know if my history is good or if I have to change some things. Thanks you._

**  
Chapter. 2.**

Monster, I'm here! ...? ... is strange: where could she have gone? (he went up to his room but when across the half-open door of Sakura's room he saw her faint in the floor. He entered rapidly and when open the door, could see Yue and Yukito (who also were without sense), but Tuoya didn't think about what he had seen and ran to attend his sister.

¡Sakura, Sakura wake up!

With his screams Yue and Yukito woke up Yue as a beam approached Sakura - I cannot feel his aura

Tuoya tried to re-live through Sakura uselessly. Finally, he embraced her and started crying: what did you do monster?

She was trying to help you, said Yue, she made a spell in order that Yukito and you could be together

Just in that moment Tuoya realized that Yuki and Yue were two separated persons. Yukito was looking at him with infinite sadness. Little by little he approach Tuoya and embraced him.

- - - -

Almost one year happened already since we bury Sakura and I knew that you are going to return to Hong Kong. I have something for you (and Yukito delivered to Tuoya a bundle) I know that during a lot of time our relation was…….well was not good, but my sister loved you and I know that you had made her very happy. I am sure that she also had given it to you.

Astonished Shaoran opened the bundle slowly. He couldn't believe that. The book of the cards and the key.

Now neither Yuki nor I have no power, so it is better than you have them, in other way, the cards will turn into common cards. Since Sakura died I have not seen any of the guards. Maybe they have returned to the book.

Thank you. I will take care of them.

I know it.

Please say goodbye to your Father. (But Yukito explained to him that Mr. Kinomoto had gone away to a long trip. An expedition in Egypt.)

He didn't want be here. Everything remembered Sakura to him, commented Tuoya sadly and he could not avoid the tears beginning to show in his beautiful blue eyes. Yukito embraced him lovely and Shaoran knew that it was time to leave.

- - - -

The day was very cloudy, but before going to his house Shaoran visited the cemetery.

Dear Sakura, you won't believe this but today for the first time your brother behaved very nicely with me.

He sat down in the headstone.-He gave me the cards, he is afraid that they turn into common cards, but I promise you that I am not going to allow it.

(Almost without notice he leaned back on the grave and began to cry. He did not feel that a light drizzle began to fall down)

Why Sakura? Why you didn't speak with me? I could have helped you. Can't you se how lonely I am now?. I do not know how to live without you my love. I don't want to be alone. I need you.

(His crying and the rain became stronger and this way spent almost an hour)

Goodbye my love. I will never forget you.

During several minutes he continued crying under the rain and finally he fell asleep, but because of his pain he did not felt the presence of anybody, which was hidden between the leafs of a tree observing him)

Yue approached Shaoran, with many tenderness he withdrew the hair that was covering his face, and without knowing why, rubbed his lips with his.

From now on you will not be alone. I will take care of you.

And saying this, he took Shaoran into his arms and flew on the city to taking him to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is chapter 3. Again I apologize because my English is not very good. I hope that you like the fic._

Chapter 3

Shaoran woke up in his bed, but he didn't remember how he had come there. He sat and took his head between his hands. Surely it was going to catch a cold since the head was hurting him very much.

The light was illuminating very tenuous the room and suddenly on having raised the sight, it saw a semisecret figure in a corner.

Yue? what are you doing there?

The guard had hidden his wings and was recharged in a corner of the room hoping that his new owner should wake up.

You fainted away in the cemetery and since it was raining, I brought you to your house

You did it?. Thank you very much

Now you are the master of the cards. It is my duty to protect you.

It is true. The cards ... where is Kerberos?

After Sakura ... died, Kerberos returned to the book. He could not support the pain.

And you?

Me? Well, actually I 'm not sure about my feelings

Please Yue –asked Shaoran- can you tell me what happened? I can't understanding it.

Yue told Shaoran what had chatted with Sakura this day and what happened later.

Why didn't she say it to me?

I do not know -Yue said sadly

Shaoran approached Yue and without thinking on it caressed his face -You must not feel guilty Yue. It was something that Sakura wanted to do.

I know that, but I cannot avoid to feel that she did it for me and for Yukito.

And also for her brother -said Shaoran. She only wanted to make everybody happy.

They were silently for a moment, each of them with their own thoughts.

Now I am the owner of the cards and I think to change them in the same way that Sakura converted them from Clow cards to Sakura cards. Tell me Yue, would you like remain with me?

Yue raised the face and his eyes were illuminated - It is my duty to do it

I do not ask you if it was your duty. I asked if you wanted to do it -And Shaoran smiled to Yue: - Sakura wanted that you had your own life. I don't wish you to do the things because it's your obligation, or because you you think it is. Now you can decide what you want to do.

I want to stay with you – said Yue

Shaoran smiled - Thank you (and approaching him and kiss Yue in the cheek) I think is time to talk to Kerberos too. Is it possible?

Yes, you must open the book with the key

Ok. where could the book and the key stay? Asked Shaoran

I placed them in the booth of the bureau

Thank you, now I'll bring them.

When he turned on to seek the book, Yue placed his hand where Shaoran had kissed it.

Here it is the book –Shaoran returned with the book in his hands.

Now as you are the new owner, you must change the key in the same way that Sakura did.

Shaoran said the spell and the key changed, Now it had the form of a small sword with an emerald in the handle. On having introduced the key, the cards went out and formed a circle around Shaoran.

Dear cards, said Shaoran, as you know Sakura is not with us any more. I promised her that I would take care of you and I won't let that you die. Of course, if you accept me.

All the cards began to shine -They have accepted you, observed Yue. Now you have to change them.

Shaoran agree. I am going to do it now.

You must do it little by little, recommended Yue.

Not, I can do it. I must do it now.

And saying this Shaoran began to change the Sakura cards into Lee cards. Finally he was so weak that he went away for behind, but Yue did not allow to come to the floor. He raise Shaoran in his arms and it took it to the bed.

Thank you Yue ... mmm: why are you crying?

I do not want to lose you also

Shaoran embraced Yue. He had a strange feeling, a very comfortable heat was flooding his body. He look the face of Yue, closed the eyes and offered him his mouth. Then he felt the lukewarm lips of Yue, his tongue seeking to enter his mouth. Also he could feel as Yue's hands were caressing him. He was surprissed because his own hands also were looking desperately for the body of Yue. Shaoran look into the Yue's eyes and care his long silver hairs. Suddenlyl the mouth of Yue was not any more in his mouth. It was lowering slowly for his neck, later for his breast across the shirt that Yue had unbuttoned him.

Little by little Yue undressed him and himself. Now they could be in direct contact with their bodies. They were caressed and were kissing without thinking neither about anything or anybody. Shaoran submitted to Yue neither with a passion and a tenderness that he had never felt, nor even with Sakura. Finally, satisfied and happy they embraced each other and remained asleep.

When Shaoran awakening , Yue was not in the bed - What did I do, What was I thinking on, I am not in love with Yue, Am I? it is just that his power attracts me, it has always done it ... But: why he did it? ... I felt It so really, as if he was in love ...But, It was so special ... I felt so good……

Meanwhile Yue had gone in search of Yukito.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On having come to the Kinomoto's house, Yue looked out of a window since he wanted to find Yukito alone.

During a lot of time they had been only one person, and due to the character so reserved of Yue, he couldn't think about anuone else to talk about what had happened.

Trough the window Yue saw something that he would not forget in a lot of time.

Tuoya and Yuki were kissing passionately, They were not speaking, but his looks and his smiles were expressing how much they loved. Yue was feeling as an intruder spying on the intimacy of the partner, but it could not stop looking at them.

Yuki was recumbent on the bed, and Tuoya was on him, kissing lovely his breast, and going down little by little up to coming to the virile member of Yuki. He started kissing it with very much love, introducing it in his mouth, sucking it, while Yukito was caressing the head of Tuoya. Yukito closed his eyes and his smile was expressing the whole pleasure that he was filling.

Yue could see as Tuoya started playing with his tongue in the entry of his lover. He saw as Tuoya's fingers was caressing this valued treasure. Then Touya recumbent next to Yuki, at his back, and while he was embracing Yuki, he started penetrating him little by little. Now they were fusing in one, the rhythm of one was the rhythm of other. Tuoya was sinking his face in the nape of Yukito. He loved smelling his hair while they were making love. Meanwhile with his hands Tuoya was caressing the member of Yukito.

For their movements more and more intense, Yue noted that they were going to reach the climax. Little by little the bodies relaxed, though they remained embraced in this position.

Yue was doubting between attracting the attention of Yukito or going away and let them to enjoy that moment; but, he remembered the wonderful moments of the previous night in which he had been with Shaoran.

Yue wait a moment up to be sure that were asleep, and look for the way of entering the house. Silently he approached the bed in which the two lovers were sleeping placidly and scarcely touched a shoulder of Yukito He opened the eyes.

Yue made him a sign to keeping silence and following him. Yukito covered with a robe his pale body and went out after the guard. Without knowing why Yue went to the room of Sakura. On having entered, he could not avoid a twinge of pain when remembered that it had been his mistress, who had loved him so much that sacrificed her life for him and his another half for they were happy.

Yukito asked worried him did anything happen to Shaoran or to card?

Well, yes and no. Shaoran has changed all the card, for what, now they belong to him... as myself.

I do not understand very well

I feel strange

Why? (and Yukito sat down in the bed of Sakura hoping that Yue told him what had happened)

Meanwhile I lived with you, I thought that I also loved Tuoya, but later I realized that it was not like that. After Sakura died Kerberos returned to the book, but I couldn't do it. Since that day, I was taking care of Shaoran. I knew that Sakura had loved him a lot and that he had loved her very much too. For days I was a witness of his pain. Initially I didn't understanding why he was so sad, later I started feeling tenderness about him, and ultimately ...

Ultimately …..what?

I believe that finally I understood because Sakura loved. Shaoran, in spite of the force that he possesses, or maybe because of it, is a very special person. He hesitated not even a moment to change the card, but before to do that he asked their authorization.

He asked me if I wanted to remain with him. When I said to him that it was my obligation, he answered me that I was free to take my own decisions.

Then...

Then I felt that he didn't want to force me to be there if I didn't want and I couldn't avoid that thisfeeling growing inside me, and …….yesterday Shaoran and I were in love in the same way that Tuoya and you did a few moments ago.

Yukito could not avoid to blush: Did you see us?

Do not grieve, you know that I was informed and even I had shared these experiences with you.

It's true. For a moment I forgot it. Tell me something... Are you in love?

I do not know... maybe ... I think sot ... Yes, I it am.

Then don't worry

But he ...

Did you force him somehow?

Surely not!

See?. If he accepts you, surely he feels something for you too?

Is it true?

Yukito treated to Yue his beautiful smile -I am sure.

Thank you

Yukito took the hands of Yue between theirs: Now we are not any more only one, but I want that you know that I will always be here for you. You are very special and you are part of me as I am a part of you. Never hesitate to come to me when you have a problem

Yue smiled - it is supposed that I am the protective guard. I have to go, surely he woke up and I need to speak with him.

Yukito kissed Yue in the lips -Good luck.

When Yue went away, Yukito returned to the room of Tuoya who was waken up.

Tuoya was smiling - for a moment I felt jealous.

Yukito (winking an eye) I did too.

MMMM –said Touya pretending being upset- I think it's better that you return to the bed. Still is early

Yukito practically threw on Tuoya filling him with kisses.

O

_My dear Phantom: Thank you for your review. I hope you had enjoy this chapter. Please send me your coments._


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Well, I finished my history. I apologize for all my errors in the writing, and I hope that you have had good moments when you read it.

(Final) Chapter 5

When Yue returned to Shaoran's house, he found him in the room taking a cup of tea. Yue halted face to him hoping that he say something, but at least Shaoran was not even looking at him.

Are you angry?

Not, I think that I am confused. I feel that I am betraying Sakura and myself. I am…no, I loved Sakura very much, and it has spent just a few months since she ...

I understand

Without being able to control himself Shaoran shouted him -You don't understand anything!

Although he was surprised for the attitude of Shaoran, Yue approached and sat down next to him. Shaoran embraced him and started crying as a little child - I feel guilty, my feelings are confused. It is not fair for Sakura.

Yue was caressing his hair - Is it fair for you?

Shaoran look directly to Yue's eyes -What did you say?

Sakura was a good person and she loved you so much, but she is not here and she won't return. You must continue with your life. She died, but you are alive.

How can you say it after what she did for you?

I am grateful for it more than anybody, because thanks to her now I have a life, and I would like spend this life with you. And this is my way of say her thank you, because it is what she was wishing for me. You said it to me: do you remember? Besides I am sure that she wanted that also you were happy in spite of everything.

Shaoran separated from Yue and continued thinking a moment - It is so strange. You and I. Tell me something Yue why did you do it? why did you make love with me?

Well, since Sakura died I started taking care of you. I saw you every day and I learned to know you. I learned to know your feelings, you skills. I looked at you every night while you were sleeping and I took your hand when you had nightmares and finally I fell in love with you.

The eyes of Shaoran shone -Yue, I don't want to lie to you, et I do not know if I love you or there is only your energy what attracts me.

I am a very patient as you know

Shaoran smiled - then I ask you for some time.

- - -

Yue and Kero was in the roof of the house of Shaoran, and Kero mention - Is good that the kid did not return to Hong Kong, in other way, I couldn't go to visit to Tomoyo occasionally.

You must not speak this way, Remember that now he is the master of the cards, so is our master too.

It is true, but I cannot avoid it. Well, I go away, For tonight Tomoyo promised me an exquisite cake.

Kerberos, you are not going to change never. Are you? Ever since you left the book you pass the life in the house of that girl eating cakes and getting fat.

What happens is that you are a sour (and saying this went away)

Yue stayed contemplating the moon a little while. It had passed almost three months since his talk with Shaoran, and until now nothing indicated him which were the feelings of the boy -Tomorrow is the first anniversary of the death of Sakura. Perhaps that is the reason because he is so distant.

- - -

The next day Shaoran, Yukito and Tuoya went to the cemetery. Yukito and Tuoya were grateful to Sakura for the opportunity that gave to them to live through a life as partner and because they were very happy. After it they moved back and Shaoran remained alone.

My dear Sakura, already happened one year since you went away. I have missed you so much, but I go forward. I just wanted to say that I found someone with whom I know that I will be happy, but I wouldn't like to betray you. Might you to give me a sign of that you agree with my decision? (In it a thin rain of petals of the flower of cherry-tree started falling down on him.) Thank you my love. Goodbye, I promise you that I will be happy.

When he returned to his house he was very nervous.

Yue? (The guardían appeared next to him) where is Kerberos?

Since yesterday he is in the house of Tomoyo.

He is never going to change, right, but it is better because I wanted to speak with you.

He took Yue's hand took him to the window. -I thank you very much because in all this time you have not treated of ... well, you know. You have not pressed me for ...

I said that I am very patient

I know that. I was thinking on what we talked. Today I talked with Sakura. I miss her very much.

Yue interpreted wrong the words of Shaoran and sadly he said that understood. He was going to get up of the armchair when Shaoran pressed his hand, He got closer him and kissed in his lips. - I have missed Sakura very much, he said, but today I said goodbye to her. I told her that I found someone who makes me happy and whom I want to make happy. And I knew that I was a stupid to try to think about something that it is not thought, only feels.

He got more closer Yue. His face was to a few millimeters of each other. -Do you know? The life continues ... and saying this Shaoran embraced Yue and kissed him deeply. Yue raised Shaoran and took him to his bed. He could not avoid to feel so happy and for the first time in a lot of time he smiled. Dear Shaoran, Yue thought, for you the life continues, for me, begins.

END


End file.
